


Semi-Automatic Lonely Boy

by Tousled_Sky



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Lonely izaya, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Namie and Izaya, Platonic Relationships, Twoshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tousled_Sky/pseuds/Tousled_Sky
Summary: "Izaya wanted to broadcast his love for humans in the sky like the batman symbol. Just like the one the citizens of Gotham used when in distress. When they needed someone to come save them.Just like a cry for help."





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Loneliness is a serious health risk. Studies of elderly people and social isolation concluded that those without adequate social interaction were twice as likely to die prematurely. The increased mortality risk is comparable to that from smoking.” – Loneliness is Deadly, article by Jessica Olien, published to Slate.com.  
> This was one of those fics where I wanted to put my thoughts to words, but words evaded me. I did my damnedest, and I hope you enjoy it.  
> Inspired by Izaya's sad smile after The Great Hotpot Incident.  
> This will probably be a two-chapter story but I am not sure yet.  
> The title is from the song Bang Bang by Green Day.  
> A song that really fits my feelings on Izaya that I tried to describe here is Clown Mask by HanGeng. It's in Chinese (Mandarin? I think), so you'll have to find the English Subbed Version if you can't understand Chinese.

Izaya is lonely.

A casual observer might not suspect it, but Namie was more than a casual observer. She knows Izaya better than his own sisters do – he spent more time with his employee than his family. And he had no friends to speak of – Shinra didn’t care about Izaya, that much was clear to Namie (if Shinra cared about Izaya, he would have just invited him to the damn hotpot). All that man cared for was his fairy girlfriend. Namie hardly cared whom Shinra cared about, as long as he kept Celty away from Seiji.

But still, having a friend – even one as wacky as Shinra – could have greatly benefited Izaya.

But, Izaya doesn’t have friends. He has his humans – his humans who he loves, loves, loves. Izaya has efficiently drilled that into her understanding from his frequent spiels about the subject. When Namie initially started working for Izaya, she would just tune out his spiels, and pretend like she was listening. But as time went on, she realized the spiels he went on could actually be pretty entertaining. Poetic, even. So now, she listens while she pretends she’s tuning him out.

Recently, he was going on and on, a poetic rant about how much he loved humans, and how he wanted them all to know. He was saying how he wanted to spin the clouds into  kanji proclaiming the message “Orihara Izaya loves humans”, that he wanted to spell it in the stars against the black void of night, that he wanted to broadcast it like the batman symbol against the night sky. She half-expected him to start comparing his humans to a summer’s day.

It was amusing, but eventually she did tune him out. Not out of disinterest or annoyment, but rather, in favor of contemplation. Namie didn’t consider herself similar to Izaya – she _didn’t –_ but she did remember how it had been after Seiji found The Head. No, not found  - after she had _shown_ him The Head. How desperately she had tried to draw him away from the cylinder that held it, going as far as offering him the dorayaki that he loved but that she loved even more. They only got it as a treat once or twice a month, but she pushed it towards him without any hesitation, desperate for him to look at her, to pay her any sort of mind, to just acknowledge her.

He never tore his gaze from the woman’s closed eyes. He stared at her still features day after day, never paying any mind to the sister that loved him so feverishly that she had stayed up with him all night, rocking him in her arms when he had sobbed as their parent’s fights shook the floor. The boy whom she had shown something she thought would make him happy, only to have it snatch him from her. The brother that had been her only companion, as her parents paid her no mind, only to have him leave her in the same way. Emotionally, but not physically.

Namie knew what it was like to feel lonely. Even when she was around people. And Namie knew that, despite Izaya loving all humans, his humans didn’t return the favor. Not all of them. Not even one of them.

Izaya wanted to broadcast his love for humans in the sky like the batman symbol. Just like the one the citizens of Gotham used when in distress. When they needed someone to come save them.

Just like a cry for help. 


End file.
